To Forgive and Forget
by DakotaTri
Summary: Elena and Damon join forces to track Stefan down after he has left town with Klaus. How will their budding relationship hold up while they fight to save Stefan from his new "best friend" Klaus
1. Setting the Stage

**A/N This story has not been beta, decided to bite the FF bullet and post this story before I lost my nerve. (Sorry in advance for the many mistakes..) This is my first FF ever but I have enjoying reading many of the stories posted on here the last couple of months**

Pain, deep, dark pain that was all she could feel. It radiated out of her body. She couldn't pinpoint the place it started it just seemed to go on and on and on.

Her eyes blinked closed and darkness over took her vision.

This must be the end…..

In the distance she could hear a voice calling her, pleading with her.

"Elena!" a voice yelled.

But then there was silence, beautiful silence and the pain was gone. "Finally," was her last thought?

48 hours earlier….

Elena woke feeling refreshed for the first time in months. Today was the day they would bring Stefan home. This horrible nightmare would finally be behind them and Klaus would be history. That thought alone was enough to bring a smile to face.

This summer had been the longest in her life. Together, Elena and Damon had tracked Stefan and Klaus over a good chunk of North America.

Their rather long road trip had led them to New York, down through Las Vegas, over to the west coast and finally north to Canada. Elena had lost count of small towns they had searched and they were always a day or even a week late. Stefan and Klaus had spent the last three months always one step ahead of them. They were always able to move on just in time. She grew more and more frustrated as time passed.

She had been on the verge of asking Damon to take her home when they finally got the break that brought them to Vancouver. If she couldn't convince Stefan to come home, Elena was no longer willing to try. She had given him the summer, putting all of her energy, her sole and even her heart on the line to try and bring him home. But at some point she needed to let him go and return to Mystic Falls.

In the beginning she had hoped that their love would be enough to bring him back, but the trail of bodies they had followed across the country had planted seeds of doubt in her mind.

Elena gave her head a good shake to clear away her thoughts. Today she needed to be positive and focused. There was no room for doubt today.

She glanced over at the other queen size bed to see that Damon was still sleeping. Their room was a standard mid-priced motel room on the edge of the city near the airport. Damon had slept on his side facing the opposite wall but she could tell by the steady rise and fall of the blankets he was still out.

Elena gathered her toiletries bag and a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.

The hot water soon loosened her achy muscles and fully woke her body. Mindful that Damon would want to shower too Elena didn't linger beneath the spray. She quickly washed her hair and shaved her legs before turning the taps off and grabbing a tower.

When she entered the main area of their hotel room Damon's bed was empty, with a quick glance around Elena confirmed that she was alone in their room.

She dumped her stuff in her bag and went about getting ready for the day. Elena didn't hear the door open as Damon returned. But she did smell the coffee he waved under her nose.

"For you my lady," Damon droled as he presented her with a tall coffee cup.

One sniff confirmed that he had brought her a vanilla latte, her favorite drink.

"Thanks, Damon. You didn't have to do that; regular coffee would have been fine."

"Oh but Elena, today is anything but a regular day," he smirked and added "today is the day you get your heart's desire."

Elena flushed before meeting Damon's eyes. She wanted to tell him the truth…that she was unsure of her heart's desire that at this point she was here because she felt she owed Stefan but the words never came. She simply tipped her cup in his direction, in a gesture of thanks, before taking her first sip.

Smooth vanilla flavored coffee floated across her tongue, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the simple pleasure of a really good cup of coffee.

Damon unable to watch Elena enjoy her coffee anymore without kissing her moved quickly to the bathroom to shower. As he pushed open the door he held his breath knowing what was coming. Even after 3 months of shared hotel rooms her honey and lavender shampoo did crazy things to his heart rate, even his breathing was affect. He quietly closed the door and took a deep satisfying breath. The effect on his body was instant. After a few shaky breaths he was able to contain his reaction enough to strip off his clothes and climb into the shower. Vivid pictures of Elena showering clouded his mind as cold water blasted his body.

Damon had been unable to have a hot shower since June. His need to be with her grew with every waking minute they spent together. Now that they were sleeping in the same room, it had become unbearable. So cold showers it so. They did little to dampen his desire but at least they kept him sane enough to find his brother.

He returned to the main room fully clothed in a black t-shirt and jeans. His dirty thoughts pushed to the back of his mind and ready to search for his brother.

Elena sat preached on the end of her bed typing away on her laptop.

Without looking up from the screen she said "Just checking in with Jeremy, everything is good back home. He and Bonnie went by the boarding house yesterday and all is good there."

"Tell witchy I say hi." Damon said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Come on Damon, can't you be a little nice to her? She has been a big help with summer, without her guiding us we would still be in Virginia wondering around in circles."

"It's not that I don't like her, we just don't see eye to eye"

Elena closed her laptop and stored it in her messenger bag and sat down next to Damon. "Now what? Do we have a plan?"

"Well…I figured we would find some place safe for you to hang out and I would go do some recon."

"Like hell. Have the last 3 months taught you nothing? You can't leave me behind, I can be helpful….remember that time in Vegas?"

"Oh yeah…wasn't that like the 3rd time you almost got yourself killed? Really? You use that as your example. That guy was totally seconds away from sucking you dry," Damon shivered unintentionally. Of all the examples to use Elena picks the one that nearly stopped her heart and took his forever.

Elena and he had tracked Klaus to a club off the strip. Elena was simply supposed to entice one of the customers into the back room where Damon would take over questioning. However the guy decided to have a snack instead. If Damon hadn't joined them when he did Elena would have been dinner. He shuddered at the thought.

"I had things under control, I was about to kick him in the nuts and run."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better, you had a plan? He was a vampire, there was no escaping him." Damon tried to reason with her.

"Whatever, I got away in the end. It's fine, but really I can help. There's no need to stash me somewhere while you go and have all the fun."

Damon looked at her defeated, knowing he wouldn't win this argument. "Elena, please just this once. I need you to play tourist and get a feel for the city. I really have no clue what the vampire population is like here, for all we know they could be CRAZY! I need to check it out first, alone, to make sure they aren't like rabid or anything"

Elena huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll check out a couple of hot spots and do some digging. But tonight when you go out I am coming with you."

"Fine, agreed. By tonight I'll hopefully have a location for us search and I'll need some bait." Damon replied before moving across the room out of Elena's range. He knew she hated to be called bait. But let's face it she is human and in a blood bar she would totally be bait.

If Stefan or Klaus were within a 1 km radius of the bar they should be able to smell her blood once their plan was set in motion. Elena's blood called to both of them, Stephen because of his feelings for her however buried they were and Klaus because he needed his doppelganger safe.

"Haha," Elena managed a little laugh at Damon's attempt at humor, "So not funny Damon."

Elena gathered up her bag and sweater and headed towards the door. Glancing back over her shoulder she saw Damon about to talk, "Before you start….yes I will check in every hour, call not text and I'll try and stay out of trouble"

Damon smiled at her, "At least once an hour," he smirked at her, "just be careful, we didn't come this far to get you hurt now." He pulled out his wallet and handed her his Amex card, "Mind picking up some supplies while you are out?"

Elena reached for the card," Depends what supplies you mean."

"Well I'm sure you will want to eat at some point, we can't have you wasting away to nothing can we? And after the last club I think you need a new dress, make it something black and sexy this time."

"Damon, really? You want me to get a new dress? How will that help?"

"Please just buy a new dress and make sure its short, you have sexy legs," he replied trying to keep the wanting out of his voice. True be told he just wanted to distract her from what could possible happen this evening.

"Whatever," she said as she slammed the door behind her.

Sometimes that man was so frustrating.

Elena looped her messenger bag over her shoulder and headed down to street level from their 2nd floor room. She had to admit that what she had seen of the city so far was impressive. Huge coastal mountains framed the north end of the city. A slight ocean breeze kept the heat from being overwhelming. But so far it was the people that had made the biggest impression on her, everyone was so friendly. Everyone smiled and nodded hello as they pasted on the street, it was like visiting a small town not a city of over a million people.

She decided her best bet was to duck into the lobby and get directions for some of the tourist areas.

A short train ride later found Elena downtown in an area called Yale town. Cute little shops and cafes lined the street. The foot traffic seemed to be mostly mid-20s to 30's. Elena felt a little under dressed in jeans and t-shirt but no one seemed to take notice of her. She wondered a couple of blocks before she found a café that would meet her needs.

After ordering an iced coffee from the barista Elena grabbed an empty table near the window and set up her laptop. She quickly connected to the free WIFI and started to search the net for places Stefan and Klaus might hide out.

2 iced coffees later and 3 phone calls to Damon netted her nothing but a slight headache. Is there was a vampire scene here she wasn't having any luck finding it on the net. However from what she could tell there was a very active night life here, there were lots of clubs and discos to choose from. She had somewhat pinpointed an area that they should start with.

Finally just after lunch Elena packed up her laptop and decided to move on, Damon's Amex was burning a hole in her pocket. It felt like ages since she had treated herself to something nice. Given Damon's cocky attitude this morning Elena felt the need to teach him a little lesson. First one being never give a girl your black Amex without giving her a spending limit.

Elena asked one of the café staff for directions to a place to go shopping and was told to head for Robson St. A short bus ride later she found herself in an upscale shop area. The perfect place to give Damon's Amex a good work out. She ducked into the first shop that looked like her style. A short trip around the store produced 3 dresses she wanted to try on. One was a typical little black dress, one was a strapless fitted red number and the third one was backless number that looked a bit too small.

A very well dressed young woman in her 30's showed Elena to a dressing room at the back of the store. "Please let me know if you need anything else, a different size, shoes or accessories."

"Uh, Thanks," Elena replied as she slid the curtain closed.

Dress number one was a no go; it was too plain and did nothing to flaunt her figure. The strapless red dress had possibilities, it make her feel like vixen. The third dress made her breathless. It hugged her in all the right places.

Elena wondered out into the sales room looking for the sales lady, "Excuse me but do you have some shoes that would work with this one," she said gesturing down the dress.

"Wow, it's like that dress was made for you," the sales lady said looking up from the stack of clothes she had been refolding. "We have a very nice pair of Jimmy Choos that would look amazing on you, one moment and I'll grab them."

The sales lady joined her in the back a few moments later carrying a shoe box, "Here you go try these and let me know what you think."

Elena carefully slipped on the shoes and stood in front of the mirror, the shoes definitely completed the outfit. She looked like a sexy dark angel. Damon would definitely approve Elena thought as she slipped back into her own clothes.

Deciding Damon could buy her 2 dresses as well as the shoes she headed out front to pay. The sales lady looked a little surprised to see her lay both dresses on the counter.

"Couldn't decide between the 2?"

"Nope, but who cares, my boyfriend is treating me," Elena lied as she handed over the black Amex card.

The lady looked a little jealous as she rang up the sale. She managed to plaster a fake smile on her face as she handed Elena the sales slip to sign. She gasped slightly before signing her name to the four thousand dollar purchase.

Deciding she had done enough damage with her one purchase Elena headed out of the store in search of grocery store.

Noting the time of her phone she hit speed dial 2 and waited for Damon to answer.

"You're late," he answer the phone sounding slight annoyed.

"But still totally alive," Elena answered sweetly. She found it very cute that he sounded annoyed and concerned.

"You know better, ALWAYS be on time or I won't let you out of my sight ever." He yelled into the phone.

"Damon chill, you will be happy to know I took your advice and bought a new dress, you will totally approve because I look fabulous" Elena added trying to distract Damon from her tardiness.

"Fabulous, uh…You'll show me later?" He practical purred into the phone.

"Just don't get mad when you get the bill," Elena joked.

"Me? Mad? Never, how much damage could you've done in an hour?"

Elena continued to walk down the street as she answered, "Well you might be surprised. I didn't realize so little fabric could cost so much."

Damon chuckled into the phone, "I'm sure it will totally be worthwhile."

"Did you want anything from the store?"

"Really? Did we forget I'm a vampire?" Damon whispered into the phone.

"No I didn't forget, maybe you need other stuff, you know, like shampoo."

Damon chuckled into the phone once again, "Well now that you mention it I could use some body wash and razors. I still need to look my best in case I find a nice Canadian girl."

"Ok I'll see what I can find; I know what brands you like. So I should be back at the hotel in an hour, will I see you there?"

"Perhaps"

Elena quickly disconnected her phone and headed into the grocery store she had found. She grabbed some fruit and veggies to snack on as well as stuff Damon needed. After going through the checkout she headed back out into the northern sun to look for a bus stop to get back to the hotel.

A short 20 minutes later she was back at the hotel lounging on her bed watching a movie and eating some grapes. Damon was still nowhere to be found but Elena wasn't overly concerned. If anyone could take care of themselves it's Damon.

Part way through the movie Elena's phone chirp indicating a text message, she reached over and fumbled through her purse in search of her phone.

It was a text from Bonnie *It's me, can you Skype?

She punched in a quick reply * in 5, gotta get my laptop out

Elena grabbed her laptop out of her bag and started to boot it up. She quickly connected to WIFI and open up Skype.

"What's the rush?" Elena asked Bonnie when she appeared on her computer screen.

"Elena, I think we found a spell that might help when you find Stefan"

"Really?"

"Yup, in one of my gram's old books, it's like a detox or cleanse."

"Meaning what," ask Elena unsure for what Bonnie was saying.

"Well if we do the spell right, he wouldn't crave human blood and it should break his compulsion."

"Should or will Bonnie?"

"Should Elena, it's not a perfect fit, but I think it is our best chance."

"Well Damon isn't here right now, I'll let him know that you have come up with something and see what he thinks." Elena looked sadly at Bonnie through the monitor, "It should be his choice, Stefan's his brother."

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "Well Jer is here I should go….talk soon and stay safe.

"You too," Elena replied closing her laptop.

Elena picked up her phone and hit speed dial 2, "Where are you? We need to talk…"

"Well, hello to you too sweetie. I'm on way back now."

"You need to hurry, I was just talking to Bonnie and I think we have a plan." Before Elena could close her phone the door to their hotel room opened and Damon breezed in.

"Honey I'm home." Damon sang out as he entered their room.

Elena filled Damon in on what Bonnie had found out and watched as a variety of emotions play across his face. Damon was never one to show too much emotion, it was fascinating to watch happiness, joy and a bit of sadness cross his face as he processed what potentially bring his brother back to him but more so re-unite Elena and Stephen.

He sat down the edge of the bed, lost in thought.

"Well…what do you think, is it worth the risk?" Elena asked as she joined Damon on his bed.

"It might be? " Damon said standing up and heading for the bottle of Bourbon he had left on the dresser. He poured himself a healthy glass before sitting back down with Elena. Elena reached for the glass and gulped half the glass before Damon had even settled back on the bed.

"Hey, get your own drink." Damon smirked excepting his now half full glass back.

Elena coughed as the amber liquid smoothly slid down her throat. "I only wanted a sip. Besides I need to go get ready"

Damon watched as Elena grabbed her dress bag, shoe box and cosmetic bag and headed for the bathroom.

Once she had the door closed Elena hung the dress up on the back of the door, took a deep breath and got to work. First she re-straighten her hair and fasten it in a low ponytail. She added a couple of bobby pins to hold her bangs in place. Next Elena applied some eye shadow and kohl to her eyes and touched up her mascara. Finally in came time to pull on her dress. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a small barely there pair of panties before pulling her dress on and adding her new Jimmy Choos. The overall look was breath taking; she looked like a million bucks.

Elena took a couple deep breaths and opened the bathroom door. Damon glanced up from the TV, his jaw dropped and his eyes sparkled. His eyes travelled from her toes all the way up her body, Elena could feel his eyes touched every part of her body, her cheeks flushed at the appreciation she saw in his eyes. Feeling bold she turned her body keeping her eyes focused on his face. She knew the exact second he saw the back of her dress, or more accurately the lack of back. He blinked a couple of times in rapid succession and his jaw open and closed several times as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

With vampire speed Damon was up and standing facing her back. He gently brought his hand up and caressed her back. Tingles broke up wherever skin touched skin, goose bumps appeared over Elena arms. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax into his touch.

"Elena," Damon whispered huskily, "That dress should be illegal…."

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Elena replied slowly turning her body to face him.

"Approve?" Damon questioned in a hushed tone, "I don't think you should be allowed out tonight."

"Why," Elena asked coyly looking at Damon all doe eyed, "You will protect me, right?"

"With my life and you know it. The problem is I don't want to share you in that dress with anyone."

Elena chuckled, "Well too bad, we need to do this, now, before I lose my nerve."

"Elena…" Damon started, "We don't have to do this if you don't want too. We can find another way."

"No!" Elena stated forcefully, "I need to do this for Stefan….I need to fix what I broken."

"Fine," Damon said, "but if you take so much as an extra step away from me tonight I'll throw over my shoulder and bring you back to Mystic Falls." He continued to hold her gaze, searching for the unspoken truth. He knew deep down that there was more to this crusade then Elena was letting on. Something had changed between Stefan and Elena but she wasn't ready to admit to it yet. Damon was trying so hard not to fuck up anything but still be there for her, it was literally killing him to watch her suffer with the guilt.

Elena held his gaze, hoping that her confidence was shining through more so than the fear that was eating her alive. What if they couldn't help him? She needed the old Stefan back; she needed to confess her sins. She wanted to tell him the truth. She had fallen for his brother while his back was turn.

Damon was the first to break their stare by reaching down to grab Elena's short leather bomber jacket. He held in open for her as she slid her arms in. She turned slightly planting a chaste kiss on his check.

"Thank-you…."she whispered against his check, "For everything."

"You're more than welcome" Damon replied turning his head just slightly so their lips were aligned.

All they had to do was lean in, just a little and their lips would touch. A moment passed…

She made the decision for both of them; Elena could no longer deny what she craved. She closed the distance between them touching her lips to Damon's. Her eyes closed on contact. The tensions of the day lifted. She was home, this is where she belonged. His lips moved over hers with a hunger and excitement she had never felt from Stefan. She answered with her own hunger, their lips parted, and their tongues slowly and teasingly met. A burning fire erupted within them. This was a kiss worthy of all the denied longing and pent up emotions from the last couple of months. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon pulling their bodies together. Damon snaked his arms underneath her jacket lightly trailing his fingers up and down her newly heated skin. A shiver traveled through Elena's body as heat spread outward from her core.

This must be heaven she thought as they continued exploring each other's mouths. Fireworks were exploded in her brain trying to process all the sensations her body was creating as it reacted to Damon's touch. She could tell he was affected just as strongly as her; the proof was straining against the front of his jeans. His fingers bravely continued to explore her body, his hands skirted over her hips and cross her belly. The thin silk of her dress left little to the imagination. Damon could feel the heat and softness of her skin.

Damon pulled back, staring at her as if seeing her for the first time. Neither of them said anything for several moments. They just stared at each other's lust filled eyes.

"We better go…" Damon managed to say, "But know this isn't over, not by a long shot." He kissed her once more on the lips as a promise.

Still reeling from the after effects of their kiss, Elena simply nodded, unable to speak. All she wanted was to sink onto the bed and continue what they had just started but they needed to leave. The only reason she got her legs to move was his promise that this was just the beginning.

The drive to the bar was made in mostly silence. Both Elena and Damon continued to steal glances at one another. Elena shyly as she tried to process what they had just done while Damon was looking for signs for guilt. Here they were searching for his brother and he was making out like a teenager with his girlfriend. That was like rule number one in the code of brotherhood, girlfriends of a brother are off limits.

Damon didn't feel guilty but he knew Elena would. That was part of the reason that he had fallen in love with her in the first place. Her compassion and ability to forgive were amazing. He would never regret anything where Elena was concerned. Damon knew that their time together could be limited so he chose to savior each moment, each kiss like it was the last.

They managed to find a parking spot right out front. Before Elena was even able to get her seatbelt off Damon was around her side of the car opening her door for her. He offered her his arm as they headed into bar/club.

A larger neon sign over the door didn't give the nature of the bar away. It simply stated Carmichael's. But Elena knew better. This was a blood bar frequented by the local vampire population. If you wanted a fresh warm drink from a willing participate this is where you came.

The décor was similar to the last dozen or so bars they had tried in other cities. A good sized place with tables surrounding a dance floor, there was next to no light aside from a single candle on each table and some overhead lights at the bar. The music was pounding; you could feel it vibrating in the floor. There was a full service bar along the back wall which is where Damon was headed now, dragging Elena with him.

He walked right up to the bar, leaned over the counter and called out to the bartender, "Bourdon, double, neat"

The bartender placed a glass in front of Damon and started to pour, "You know we have much better things to drink here then this crap," she said giving Damon a knowing smile.

"So I've heard. My brother Stefan recommended the place."

"Ah Stefan, he's a good kid," she said with a knowing smile.

"We were supposed to meet here tonight, have you seen him yet?"

"He was here last night, still a bit early for him," she replied.

Damon glanced at Elena, handing her his drink, "Drink up, you'll need it."

Elena took the drink and wondered over to an empty table. She placed her jacket over the back of the chair and took a seat. Damon's bourbon slid down her throat warming her from the inside out. Nothing like a little liquid courage, which is she was in desperate need of right now.

Damon who had remained at the bar continued to chat up the bartender all the while still watching Elena from the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed as another guy approached her. He had watched nearly every male vampire check her out as they entered, and he had even seen several sniff the air as she walked by.

"Hey sweetheart," the stranger greeted Elena, "Care to dance?"

"Um…..no thanks, I don't think my boyfriend would be ok with that," she replied pointing to Damon at the bar.

"Come on now, it's just a dance," he said as he reached down for her arm to pull her up.

In a flash Damon was beside him, "Pretty sure the lady said no thank-you jack ass." He pulled the strangers arm away from Elena. His eyes flashed red as he stared the stranger down. Damon placed his body between them, "Stay the hell away from her, she's mine," he snapped baring his fangs.

The stranger raised his hands in surrender and started to back away. "Sorry man, didn't know she was taken….she just smells so good….." The stranger had the good sense to look afraid as Damon hissed at him.

Damon turned to Elena, "Let's dance."

Elena allowed Damon move her towards the dance floor; he pulled her into his arms and started to slowly sway to the music.

Damon brought his lips to her ear and softly whispered against her hair, "Sorry about that, I won't leave you alone again. Apparently you attract all kinds of bad ass vampires; you must be some kind of magnet."

Elena chuckled before turning her mouth to Damon's ear. She gently nipped his ear before whispering in his ear, "No worries, I trust you…."

Damon's body stilled the second Elena teeth closed down on his ear. He definitely liked this new Elena. Her confidence seemed to be in fine form tonight. Unable to help himself he brought his lips down on hers, crushing his against her softer lips. A small moan escaped Elena's mouth, allowing Damon the chance to deepen the kiss. After a few moments Elena pulled back her chest heaving from lack of oxygen.

"Wow," she whispered against his lips.

"Wow is right," Damon whispered back leaning his forehead against hers. He was beginning to think that no other women would ever satisfy or come close to satisfying him the way she could. She had just created a new standard from 2 passion filled kisses, heck they hadn't even had sex yet but he knew there would never be anyone else for him except her.

As the song faded to a finish Damon lead Elena back to their table, "I'm going to grab another round, I think both of us could use a drink now."

Elena watched as he walked to the bar, ordered drinks and returned to her. She seemed unable to keep her eyes off of him. Her heart was still pounding from the aftershocks of kissing Damon. Each time is seemed to get more intense and needy. She needed him. It was that simple, she needed him in a way she had never wanted before. He made her feel things she craved. That had never happened with Stefan. What she felt for Stefan wasn't even a tenth of what Damon made her feel.

He slid into the seat opposite Elena and pushed her drink across to her. She downed the double shot in one gulp, looking up at him as the amber liquid burned her throat and heated her belly.

"You know good bourbon should be sipped, not chugged"

"I don't care at this point; I just want to be drunk enough for this plan to work." Elena coughed out as she raised her hand for the bartender, signaling that she wanted another.

"Bring the bottle," Damon called out over his shoulder to the bartender.

After downing a couple more shots Elena pulled Damon back onto the dance floor, "Let's do this."

"Elena, are you sure? After this there is no turning back…" Damon asked.

"For heaven sakes let's just do it and get in over with. We've never made it this far before, we know he is in the area. It's time to flush him out. Please Damon I need to do this, I trust you."

Damon took one last look in her eyes before pulling her close. He molded his body to hers, relishing the warmth and smell of her.

He kissed her first on the lips tasting the bourbon she had just drunk. Then he moved onto her chin, he planted a tail of kisses down her neck until his tongue ran over the one spot he was so sure he would never get to touch.

Elena hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly waiting for the pain. She held her breath in anticipation.

But nothing happened…..

She pulled back to look at Damon, her eyes questioning him.

Damon nervously smiled at her," Ease up. I can't do this if you are tense; it will hurt a lot more then is needs too."

He watched as she visibly tried to relax. Damon could feel the tension in her body. He leaned forward planting another kiss on her lips. He fingers drawing lazy patterns on her back; he slowly eased his fingertips under the edge of the fabric on her dress so he could caress the skin of her sides.

She giggled against him as he found a particularly ticklish spot. She grip loosen on his shirt and he could feel her melt more into him. Damon kissed his way across her check to her ear gently nipping on her lobe as she had done earlier to him. He felt a quiver of pleasure run through her body and knew it was now or never.

Damon brought his mouth down to base of her neck and carefully sank his fangs into her neck. Elena stilled against him, gasped in surprise. Her body weight sagged against him. Damon quickly moved his arms to support her.

The small taste he had gotten from breaking her skin lingered on his tongue, demanding he start to drink, but somehow he managed to hold off give Elena a moment to adjust.

Elena moved arms around to his front and placed her hands on his chest as if to push him away. "Damon…please…."she begged breathlessly. She slipped her fingers through the buttons on his shirt.

"Drink," she whispered, as she caressed the bare skin of his chest.

Damon tried to start slowly, but her blood tasted like heaven. He greedily sucked against her skin pulling blood from her body. A moan escaped her lips.

Her warm fingers seemed to be everywhere. Damon felt a couple of the button give way allowing her great access to his chest. Elena scrapped her nail across his chest before tweaking one of his nipples between her fingers. She tugged on it gently before giving his other nipple the same treatment. Elena felt a grumble of pleasure against her neck as Damon continued to suck.

Elena had never felt anything like this. It was so erotic, like she couldn't get close enough to him. There was no pain only pleasure snaking through her body.

Heat continued to build in her core, she desperately wanted friction but Damon held her immobile as he continued to drink from her. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore her body found its release. Pleasure floated through her body in waves, her heart rate skyrocketed pumping her blood faster and faster.

Damon could taste her release in her blood, he desperately wanted to keep feeding but he heard the change in her heart beat and knew he needed to stop now. Using all of his self-control he pulled his fangs from the delicate skin on her neck.

Elena kept her eyes downcast as Damon pulled away from her. She was ashamed at her body's response to him.

"Elena…" Damon whispered pulling her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him, "there is nothing to be ashamed of, that was so beyond hot."

Elena blinked a couple of times, "I wasn't expecting that at all. I really thought it was going to hurt like hell." She blushed and ran her fingers over the puncture site, an involuntarily shiver run through her body.

"It was different for me too," Damon whispered as he did up the buttons of his shirt.

"How?" She questioned.

"Well, for one your blood is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted. Sweet and warm, and then it changed….It was stronger. That's the only word that comes close but it's not enough." Damon watched her react to his words; her cheeks once again became rosy.

Elena turned head to watch the rest of the bar. She needed to break the lust filled gaze that Damon was watching her with. She knew he wanted her, she could feel his need pressed up against her body.

They both pulled back from each other, unsure of what to do now.

"I guess we wait to see if they're going to show…" Elena asked, still watching the rest of the bar. "I don't see them yet…"

"Me either, we could wait awhile…..if not you want to try again tomorrow? Damon asked as he led her back to their table and waiting bottle of bourbon.

He poured them each a much needed shot. Elena threw hers back quickly and requested another.

"We could wait a bit, but I'm kind of tired."

Damon poured himself another shot, "Kay, maybe 20 minutes? After that I'll take you back to the hotel."

The 20 minutes dragged on, both sat watching the door waiting for Stephen and Elijah to arrive.

It soon became apparent that they weren't going to show. Elena was getting antsier by the minute.

Damon deciding to call it a night headed up to the bar to pay their tab.

Elena slip on her jacket and joined Damon at the bar just as he was slipping his wallet back into his jacket pocket. They walked out together and silently got into the car. It took only a few minutes for the motion of the car to put Elena to sleep.

Damon spent most of the drive lost in thought. He had never experience anything like that. The taste of her blood was beautiful. He could still taste the overwhelming sweetness on his tongue, the couple shots of bourbon and 3 of Tequila did nothing to erase her from his tongue. It was a miracle that he was able to stop. Now that he had had a taste he wanted more, truth be told he had wanted more for a long time now. He wanted her, plain and simple. He would always want her. He meant what he said six months ago when he told Stefan he would always pick her over anyone else. Damon was just now seeing how deep those feelings went. He was willing to give up his happiness if being with Stefan was what she truly wanted.

He could see the cracks though. Damon knew what something was up. Somewhere in their journey to save Stefan things had changed. Elena was no longer putting her heart into it. She was here to save Stefan but not for herself but for him. Damon couldn't quite figure out why they were still here but until she said stop he would stay with her and protect her.

Damon parked the car in front of the motel, without waking Elena; he lifted her out of the car and carried her bridal style up to their room. He maneuvered her carefully through the door and gently lay her down on his bed. He carefully slipped her out of her jacket and unbuckled her strappy high heels.

She rolled over onto her side and curled into a ball, her lips smiling in her sleep. Damon brushed a couple strands of her hair off of her face before readying himself for bed.

Normally he slept nude but for this trip he made peace with having to wear pajama pants. After rooting around in his duffle bag he came across a clean pair of black cotton drawstring pants, using his vampire speed and he quickly changed from his street clothes to his PJs, quietly cursing the need for them at all. It had literally taken a full month to get use to sleeping in them.

After a quick trip to the bathroom Damon crawled under the quilt and molded his body to Elena's. Her exposed back was nice and warm, against his shirtless chest. He looped his arm around her waist pulling her tight to his body.

Sleep evaded Damon. All he could think about was Elena. Her hair smelt like honey and lavender and tickled his nose every time she moved in her sleep. The sound of her breathing and her pumping heart were like the world's best symphony, which he could literally listen to for eternity. But the biggest problem was the fact she keep shifting in her sleep. First her legs aligned with his, and then she rolled more on her front. Each time she shifted her dress crept higher up her body slowly exposing a tiny pair of lace panties. They looked so hot against her skin, it took all of Damon's willpower not to reach down and touch her.

Unable to take it anymore, he pulled his hand from her waist and let his fingers slowly caress her side, playing with the edge of her dress. When she didn't wake he became bolder and slipped them under the side of her dress. Slowly his fingers crept around to her soft mounds, his greedy fingers searching out her nipples. He was happy to find them hard and waiting for him. Damon rolled her hard nipple slowly back and forth between two of his fingers feeling it harden even more.

Elena moaned softly in her sleep, arching her back out seeking more.

Damon watched as Elena slowly woke a smile on her lips. Her eyes blinked open, taking in her surroundings. Her gaze settled on Damon, her beautiful brown eyes cloudy with lust. She reached up, pulling his face to her for a passion filled kiss. Sparks ignited; waves of longing travelled the length of her body.

Elena pulled back and looked into Damon's eyes. All she saw was love and longing…

**Want More? Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long, work has kept me busy :( It ends in an odd place but I promise the next chapter is going to be better! Enjoy**

It took less than a nano second for her to decide, she leaned in for another soft passion filled kiss. His hands continued to discover her body.

By now her dress was around her waist, dangerously exposing all of her black lace thong panties. It left little to the imagination as far as Damon was concerned; his fingers were busy exploring the texture and dampness of her panties. Already the scent of her arousal filled his nose and was doing funny things to his dead heart.

Elena slowly explored Damon's creamy smooth skin. Her fingers lightly skimmed the surface of his chest. She raised her fingers up to his chest and slowly ran her fingernails down to his bellybutton, enjoying the sharp intake of his breath.

Damon kissed his way down to her neck running his tongue over the spot he had bitten her earlier this evening. His ultra-sensitive tongue could still identify the two puncture sights. His cock instantly became harder as he remembered earlier in the evening when his fangs had pierced her skin.

Slowly the rest of their clothes seemed to melt away. Elena's overheated skin met Damon's noticeable cooler skin as their limbs tangled together.

His lips trailed down to Elena's nipple. He gently pulled it into his month and suckled her. His fingers travelled down to her sex, cupping her, before massaging her slowly as a low moan escaped Elena's mouth. Liquid heat poured out of her body.

Elena continued to kiss, tip and suck on any part of him she could. His skin tasted amazing, a tangy mixture of salt and bourbon. She kissed her way down his chest past his bellybutton until she was able to pull his cock into her mouth. A sharp groan of pleasure escaped Damon's mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head. His mind was completely blank. The only thing the existed in this moment was him, Elena and her fabulous mouth. Her tongue stroked the full length of his impressive thick cock.

"Deeper…baby…if you can?" Damon whispered as his hands entwined in Elena's hair, totally caught up in the sensation of her warm mouth sliding up and down his length.

She hummed against his length giving the barest nod before pulling him in deeper. Her hands came up to cup his balls. She tugged gently, testing Damon's reaction.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh, again."

Elena pulled down a bit rougher, at the same time unsheathing her teeth on his throbbing length.

If they continued like this it wouldn't take very long for Damon to cum. He forced himself to pull away from Elena.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, her pouty lip making appearance as she wiggly back up the bed.

"I want YOU now… You ready for the ride of your life?" Damon asked rather cockily. He knew she could handle a rough ride, unfortunately he had heard Elena with Stefan many times. She could be a complete vixen in bed when she wanted to be. On those nights he usually disappeared to the grill and found a brunette stand in. It didn't usually work out that well for the other girl, but whatever, it allowed him to deal with his hatred of the situation.

She nodded, smiling as she scrapped her nails down his back and rubbed her sex against him.

"Good, I'm not in the mood for lots of fluffy romance tonight," he said as he flipped her onto her back. Maybe tomorrow night after he had had his fill of her for the first time, and then maybe he would able to put a little more effort into the romance side, but right now he wanted it hard and fast.

Using his knee he spread her legs apart and settled the tip of his cock her at entrance.

"You ready?"

"Are you?" Elena replied as she reached down and guided him home.

Damon thrust in hard and fast, filling and stretching Elena to the max. Her body instantly arching against his bring him in deeper. A deep moan rumbled in Damon's chest. Her body hugged his tightly. He pumped into her a couple of times enjoying the tight friction of her body before pausing to savor the moment. They were finally together, in every sense of the word. He glanced down to meet her eyes to find her staring at him in amazement. Elena body tightened around him as he once again started to move.

They both rolled over, Damon pulling Elena on top, never once breaking their connection. Her hair fell like a curtain around her. His hands came up to her breast cupping them, his thumb rubbing across her nipple. Elena planted her feet on either side of Damon`s hips using her legs to slide herself up and down Damon's shaft. Unable to stay still Damon's hips tilted up to meet her thrust for thrust.

Pleasure continued to build, her body spiraling out of control. When it all became too much she simply let go…her body convulsed around him, tightening with each pounding stroke. Damon held off as long as he could but her body's reaction was too much. He exploded into her like a raging bull, rotating his hips to assault her sensitive walls. She pulled him as deep as she could, milking his release from him. Finally her shaking arms gave out and she collapsed against his chest.

They both lay there, chests heaving, trying to catch their breaths.

Wow was all Elena could think. Damon was better than she had imagined. She settled against his chest, lightly stroking his sweat soaked skin.

Damon still reeling from his high put both his hands behind his head, relaxed against the mattress. His body felt boneless and sated. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face if someone paid him.

After several moments Elena pulled herself up into a sitting position and reached for the glass Damon had left on the night stand. She took a sizeable gulp before handing it to Damon to finish. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek as he swallowed. They smiled at each other before leaning in for slow, soft kiss. There was no rush this time. This time was about appreciating each other, learning about each other and giving themselves to each other.

Elena lay back against the sheets, pulling him down with her. Her tongue still tasted like bourbon as it swirled around in his mouth, claim it as her own. His tongue met hers and danced as their passion was reignited.

Their bodies met and became one without either of them realizing it was happening. A slow rocking motion started flowing from their hips, their bodies tuned into another's.

Damon gripped Elena hands in his and pulled them up over their heads. Their fingers entwined cementing the bond their bodies had made.

Elena surrendered completely to the moment, never had she allowed herself to give so freely to another person. With Damon it felt right. She felt safe, loved and knew he felt the same in return. There was no barrier between.

This time it was Damon's release that pushed her over the edge. She clung to him as his body shuttered in release. Her body still feeling sensitive from their first time, climaxed around him as he rode out the last bit of his orgasm.

Sated and sleepy they rolled apart from each other breaking their connection. Elena continued rolling on to her side facing away from Damon so he could curl up behind her, spooning her body.

His body heat engulfed her slowing allowing her to descend into sleep.

Elena stretched out her arms in front of her, slowly waking. She could tell that it was daytime from the brightness seeping through the edge of the curtains. Damon's body was still curled up behind her spooning her body. His arm was loosely wrapped around her midsection trapping her to him as if he was afraid she would run when she woke.

She smiled, remembering last night. It had been the best night of her life. Damon was a wonderful patient lover; he made her feel cherished, beautiful and wild all at the same time. Her body felt healthy and whole for the first time in a long time.

Elena slowly twisted her body around so that she was facing him. She was surprised to see that Damon was already awake.

"Hey sleepyhead," He said with a smirk.

"Hey yourself"

Damon's face got serious for a moment, searching her eyes, "No regrets?"

Elena smiled, "None."

"Good," Damon said confidently, "Me either."

He pulled her flush against his body and gave her a soul searing kiss.

Elena pulled back after several moments, needing to catch her breath. Last night was amazing; she didn't know that her body was capable of that kind of reaction to another human being. It wasn't crazy over the top like Elena thought it would be; Damon had a very tender and thoughtful side. There were moments where she could see potential for some crazy stuff. However most the part it was like their souls merged into one and danced. Never before had Elena experienced that level of connection with another person.

She smiled shyly at Damon before rolling over and standing up. Parts of her were deliciously tender and sore. For once she felt very confident of her body standing in front of Damon, naked as a jay bird. Usually the morning after the first time with someone she felt shy and unsure of herself. But he made her feel like the world was at her feet. It was amazing to feel this way, so connected to another person. Elena could read the appreciation on Damon's face. His eyes lovingly focused on hers as she retreated to the bathroom.

Elena paused briefly at the bathroom door to blow Damon a kiss, which he caught in the air and placed over his heart. She melted a little more for him at that sight.

Quickly she started the shower and laid out some towels before returning to the door. Elena peaked around the corner, beckoning Damon to the bathroom with her best come hither look.

A slow lazy smile appeared on Damon's face as he leaped from bed and raced around the floor to bathroom door. He quietly closed the door behind him and claimed Elena with his lips, aligning their bodies from head to toe.

Steam billowed out of the shower as they stood there and kissed. Their bodies slowly became sleek with sweat. Damon guided them slowly towards the shower stall. They both pulled back briefly to step into the shower before continuing to kiss.

The hot water maybe held out for maybe an hour, not nearly long enough to satisfy the passion they had unleashed on each other. Elena backed out of the shower as the water turned painfully cold and wrapped her body in one of the thick terrycloth robes provide by the motel.

Elena walked up to the mirror and wiped some of the steam with one of the hand towels. She barely recognized her reflection. A happy grinning face looked back at her. You could see that a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Yesterday she woke with renewed energy; after finally making a decision about her search for Stefan, but today her energy was triple that. It felt amazing to finally act on her feelings towards Damon. Elena felt freer than ever. Her thoughts were light and filled with love.

Damon emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel loosely around his hips. He came over to where Elena was standing. He smiled at her reflection before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I could totally get use to showering like that," Damon whispered in a hushed voice before dropping a kiss on her robe covered shoulder.

"Me too, it's definitely more fun than going solo in there," Elena replied as she twisted her body around to give him a hug. "We need to get clothes on quickly before we waste the whole day in bed"

"I could think of worse things…."

Elena unwrapped herself from their embrace and hurried back into the main room. She quickly dropped her robe and pulled on a tank top and jean shorts. A pair of flip flops completed her outfit for the day.

"So what's the plan for today?" Elena asked as she ran her hairbrush through her hair. "More recon?"

"Well, I do have a few locations I'd like to checkout. I overheard a couple of Vamps talking about an area down around the port, as well as an area in the east end where there are some easy targets." Damon rattled off as he got dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots before adding "Not sure either place is appropriate for you so if there is anything you would like to do….."

"Appropriate for me?" Elena answered sounding appalled. "I'm far safer with you than on my own, after our little demo last night all the crazies know the doppelganger is in town. I wouldn't be surprised to know that Stefan and Klaus know we are here too."

"Guess I hadn't really thought about it that way….I guess our best bet is staying together. Pack up your laptop and stuff and we'll get going."

Elena hurried around their room and randomly grabbing stuff to shove in her bag. After 3 months of living out of a duffle you tend to get use to packing up and leaving on short notice.

They usually didn't stay in the same hotel for more than 2 nights. Damon was paranoid ever since they had had a little run in with a "former associate" in LA.

Damon slammed the trunk of his car closed after placing both their bags inside. He had made a hasty decision as Elena threw her stuff in a bag that it was time to move on. His duffle was at the end of his bed fully packed just in case anyways.

They drove silently through the streets heading north towards downtown. Elena pulled out her laptop and started to google hotels that were close to where Damon wanted to check out. She found a couple of places that met with all the criteria Damon liked, not fancy, not too shabby and kind of non-descript with a high traffic flow. They tried to not stand out and fly under the radar as much as possible. She managed to find a Holiday Inn that looked ok; she entered in an online reservation for them before returning her laptop to her messenger bag.

"I made a reso for a Holiday inn just off Main and something. From the map it looks to be in the middle of the 2 places you want to check out." Elena glanced over at Damon to make sure he was listening, "Could we stop and get some coffee?"

"Sure, when you see a place lemme know and I'll pull in."

One of the things Elena loved about this city was their love of great coffee. You barely had to drive 3 blocks before a great coffee shop popped up. Within minutes she had spotted the sign for a local chain of cafes with parking right on the street available.

Damon remained in the car idling at the curb while Elena ran into the café and grabbed a round of coffees and a couple of pastries. The smell from her vanilla latte was making her mouth water and her stomach grumble. She hadn't realized that she was that hunger.

She handed Damon his coffee through the open window for climbing into the car.

"So are we going to head to the hotel first or are we going somewhere else," she asked as she bit into a chocolate filled croissant.

Damon glanced up from his coffee, "We should probably check in and stow our stuff first. I don't really see the need for any searching til closer to dark; not very vamp has a daylight ring."

"Cool, that'll give me the chance to check in with Jer and make sure he is still alive and well."

"I'm sure witchy is taking good care of him," Damon added between sips of his coffee.

"I have no doubts that Bonnie is on top of everything, but I'm still his big sister and I should still check in every now and again, he is all the family I have left." A small frown worked its way onto Elena face as she thought first of her parents and then her aunt Jenna.

"Hey don't forget me, I consider you family, maybe not by blood but…we are family and I'm not going anywhere." Damon leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her check.

Elena turned her head so her lips brushed his, "Thanks Damon, I know, I consider you family too, it's just been a tough few years for my family"

"I know, I know…." He whispered as he gently patting her on the shoulder, "You have to look forward to the future, the past is the past and unfortunately it can't be changed."

"You're very insightful this morning?"

"What can I say; sex with you brings out my good side." Damon smirked as he pulled back out into traffic.

Elena swatted him on the arm as she laughed, "Careful what you say mister or that might be the only time that happens."

Damon faked a look of horror, "You mean I might not get lucky again?"

Elena giggled before replying, "Only if you are a good boy."

"Don't worry about me; I'll be on my best behavior from now on."

Elena blushed and looked away. She was slightly relived that he had made the assumption that last night was more than a one night stand. That had been her discrete way of asking him what last night had meant to him without really coming out and asking. Frankly Elena was a little afraid of what last night meant to her…her emotions were all over the place. On one hand how could she switch from one brother to the other so quickly, how would she rationalize that to her friends? On the other hand the heart wants what the heart wants.

She mulled it over while they continued to drive towards their next hotel. If Elena was truly honest with herself their course had been set for a while. Fate wanted them together no matter how hard Elena fought. And fought she did. For well over two years she had thought that Stefan was her destiny, she gave him her heart and soul. She stood by him through various relapses and several disasters. But in the end the pulled that Damon had was too much for her to ignore and now that they had finally acted on their feelings Elena had no idea how she had managed to stay away from him.

Damon pulled sharply into an underground parking spot pulling Elena from her thoughts and back to present.

"Here already?" She asked.

"Well you have spent the last 20 minutes overthinking things," he smirked looking over at her. "You promised no regrets."

"I don't have any regrets, just trying to wrap my head around everything. If I'm being honest I think it was a long time coming. It just took getting together for me to see it."

"Together? Is that what we are now?"

"Damon, I don't know what we are….but I do know that I want to figure it out what this is and gave this a shot." She replied gesturing to the space between them.

Damon sighed and turned to open his door. They met up at the trunk to pull their bags out.

Silently Damon picked up both their bags and headed towards the lobby.

After a quiet elevator ride they both made their way over to the sign-in desk. Elena took a moment to look around the lobby. It was nicely furnished with over stuffed couches and a gas fire place.

Damon paid for the room with his credit card and asked for direction to a local pub with good food.

The receptionist made arrangements for their luggage to be brought up to their room and also provide directions to a neighborhood pub a couple of buildings down.

"Did you want to go eat first or go up the room and get settled?" Damon asked breaking the silence.

"Food sounds good, if you don't mind?"

Damon extended his hand to her, "Nope, let's go eat."

She reached out clasping her hand in his and they headed out the door.

It felt natural to walk down the street holding Damon's hand. It was above all a simple pleasure as far as Elena was concerned. But it did make a very big statement to the world. She belonged to him and he to her. Right then and there she accepted that, maybe even relished it?

Oh man she was back to overthinking things again!

As they walked Elena couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She tried to look around without drawing attention to the fact that she was looking for anything out of the ordinary. She felt a slight change in the pressure of Damon's hand.

"What are you doing?" he whispered without moving his lips or breaking his stride.

Elena pulled her phone out of her sweater pocket and texted him _**someone is watching us, **_before handing him her phone. He read the message over and typed back _**relax and**_ _**try to not be so obvious**_

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and continued to walk down the sidewalk casting sideways glance only now and then. It would after all look weird if she didn't look around.

They reached the pub a couple of minutes later, Damon pulled open the door and ushered Elena through taking the opportunity to glance around at their surroundings. Nothing really jumped out at him but he had learnt to trust Elena gut feelings which had saved them a couple of times in the past.

Elena headed towards the bar area and found a table facing the door.

A waiter joined them a few moments later, handed them menus and listed out the specials.

Elena automatically ordered a beer and bourbon as Damon continued to watch the door to see if anyone was going to follow them in.

She leaned over the table so they could talk, "Did you see anyone? I can't explain it, but I could swear someone is watching us."

"No one I could pick out, but I'm willing to trust your gut on this one. It's saved us before."

Damon tipped his head towards her lightly brushing his lips against her temple, "I'll be right back, don't move."

Elena leaned back and nodded as he disappeared from the table. She watched as he made his way over towards the bathroom before ducking out a side door.

"Excuse me miss, could I take your order please. Or do you need another minute?" asked the waiter as he returned with their drinks.

"Ummm, I think we are ready." Elena replied as she quickly looked over the menu. "I'll have a spinach salad and my friend will have spaghetti and meatballs. Could I also get a slice of apple pie to go?"

"No problem, I'll place your order with the kitchen right away."

Elena nodded her thanks and returned to watching the bar for anything odd.

Damon returned to their table about 5 minutes later, "Sorry hun, I got a little lost."

"Oh dear," Elena replied loudly playing along with Damon, "not again?"

"What can I say, they have good bourbon here." Damon said throwing back his glass. He tried to hide his grimace of disgust as he swallowed a rather cheap bourbon.

He processed to pull out his cell phone and type in a text before dropping it on the table and indicating she should pick up hers.

_**All Clear outside, I didn't c anything **_

Elena typed out a reply _**I still can't shake that feeling**_

Damon smiled at her and reached to her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Soooo, what's the plan for tonight?"

Damon continued to discretely scan the pub, "I figured that we would eat, go back to the hotel, settle in and then you know…?"

"Really Damon?" Elena blushed as she pulled her hand away from his, "Do you have a one track mind?"

"When it comes to you, yah I do. Do you blame me?"

"We've only done in once…."

"So what, I've had a taste and now I want more. If we go back to the hotel early enough we'll have plenty of time to fool around before we have to hit up the clubs."

"Geez I can't believe you sometimes."

Thankfully the waiter was approaching with their food, ending their conservation. They both sat silently eating; occasionally Elena would grab one of Damon's meatballs. Every now and again Damon would steal a mouth full of her salad. She loved that they were at this stage in their relationship already. Both were completely comfortable with each other. It was kind of nice to skip over that silly stage where you didn't know your partner well enough to do stuff like stealing food off each other's plates.

It took them no time at all to clear their plates and down their drinks. Their waiter must have been hovering near by as he appeared as soon as Elena dropped her fork on her empty plate.

"Another round of drinks tonight," the waiter asked hopefully.

Damon glanced across at Elena, "No thanks, just the check please."

"No problem sir, I'll be right back."

After the waiter had left ear shot Damon motioned her in close, "Let's go back to the hotel and settle in and see what kind of time we have left?"

"Sure, I could use a coffee or something on the way back too."

"I think we passed a Starbucks on the way here."

Their waiter returned to the table with the bill, Damon slipped his credit card into the folder without even looking at the bill and handed it right back to him.

They followed him up to the bar where he rang through their purchase and had Damon sign his receipt.

"Miss? One second and I'll grab your apple pie."

"Sure, thanks."

"Mmmm apple pie." Damon looked at her with a surprised expression.

"I know that is your favorite, I was just trying to be nice."

The waiter returned with a to-go box and handed it over to Elena, "have a nice evening and please come again." He said with a smile.

As they walked towards the door Damon leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I don't like that guy, he was totally hitting on my girl."

"What? No he wasn't, it was just good customer service."

"No, no, no," Damon replied wagging his finger at her, "he was totally checking you out while I was outside. I was watching him through the windows. Creep!"

"You or him?"

Damon grunted,"Him! He totally saw us come in together."

"Chill Damon, you don't have to get all territorial on me….lets go back to the hotel and I'll make it up to you."

If Damon could have run back to the hotel using his vampire speed he would have. He was fearful that this was all a dream and he would wake up tomorrow and Elena would want Stefan again. He wanted to spend very moment with her just in case this was all he would ever get. It wasn't the greatest way to live life but you do what you have too.

Instead they walked back to the hotel slowly hand in hand, only stopping so Elena could step into a Starbucks to grab a coffee.

They kept up light general conversation as they made their way up to their room. Damon made an effort to keep things casual. Damon used the key card to open their room door and gestured for Elena to go in first. Their luggage had been delivered and stood next to the hall closet.

Elena walked further into the room and was met by a sweeping view of the city skyline. The sun was just setting over English bay. Freighters and pleasure boats dotted the water.

"Wow, Damon this is awesome."

"I thought we could use a night in a nice room," He smiled from the doorway.

A large king sized bed dominated one side of the room. On the other side was a small kitchenette with bar service. A couch was set up in front of huge floor to ceiling windows to take advantage of the view.

There was a closed door just off the entrance that Elena assumed was the bathroom. When she peaked inside she found a huge soaker tub, along with the usually stuff. Damon joined her carrying a gift bag.

"Here," he paused dangling the bag on one finger in front of her, "this might come in handy."

Elena took the offered bag and pulled out the tissue, inside the bag for a bottle of her favorite scented bubble bath, "Ohhh, you read my mind. The second I saw this tub all I could think about was taking a bath."

"Well if you fill it up now you have enough time to sit and have a decent bath."

"I think I might, did you want to join me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I think you should relax by yourself."

Elena tried not to look hurt, a small frown formed on her face.

"Trust me, it's not that I don't want too but I think you need some time alone." Damon gave her a smile as he leaned over and started the bath for her. He took the bag from her and dug out the newly purchased bubble bath. He added a healthy dose to the tub; soon the scent of honey and lavender filled the air.

Damon kissed her softly before leaving the bathroom. Elena undressed quickly, leaving her clothes on the floor of the bathroom. She sunk into the bubble filled tub. It felt heavenly; she rested her against the back of the tub and just let her mind wonder. The warm water relaxed her to the near point of sleep.

Damon stood on the over side of the door and listened. He heard her first slide into the tub and then heard the appreciative sigh of relaxation as she settled in. It was then that he knew he had made the right decision to force her to take some time for herself.

As her breathing evened out he headed over to the couch and took a seat to admire the view. Dusk had settled on the city. Lights in the surrounding skyscrapers were being turned on, harbor traffic was slowing down. From this high up the city seemed silent but Damon could see that the street traffic was increasing as people hurried home from work or headed out for a night on the town.

Damon pulled his iPad out of his bag and started going through the list of places he had made. He tried to map out a route that wouldn't have them doing any back tracking or unnecessary travel. He had mostly given up trying to anticipate what was going to happen next. The Stefan he knew no longer existed. Nothing he did fit the patterns of his previous lapses. Damon hated that his brother was so far gone; he could feel their connection slipping. His brother and best friend were almost at the point where there might not be anything that could bring him back.

Damon dropped his iPad on the coffee table in front of him. He felt so frustrated; nothing seemed to be going their way.

Not bothering to get up Damon yelled across their hotel room at Elena, "Are you planning on spending all night in there….we got places to go people to see."

He waited for her response….but the bathroom remained silent.

"Elena? Can you hear me? Come out; come out where ever you are…" He jokingly called out.

Again he was met with silence.

Damon flashed over to the bathroom door and listened at the door. He could hear her even breaths and the beat of her heart through the bathroom door. Either she was asleep or ignoring him? He knocked before pushing open the door.

The bathroom was hot and humid, the mirror covered with steam. Elena's clothes were piled on the floor and a towel was hung over the lip of the tub just waiting to be used.

Lastly his eyes fell on Elena, asleep with her iPhone ear buds in.

He gently tapped her on the shoulder, waking her slowly trying not to scary the shit out of her.

"Hey, sleeping head….time to get out. You've been in here forever and you're turning into a prune."

Elena glanced down at her fingers which were indeed all pruney and chuckled.

"That was the most amazing bath I've ever had, thank-you."

"No problem sweetheart. However you are about to miss the most amazing sunset I've ever seen."

Damon held up her towel for her as she stepped out of the tub. He wrapped it around her carefully tucked the tip in between her breast.

"Come on, it looks amazing out there."

Elena followed silently.

The living room area was lit up by the soft oranges and pinks of the setting sun. It was indeed one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen.

Elena wondered over to the bed after the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. She needed to get dressed. Nothing fancy for tonight, just jeans and a tee. If they were going to be hanging around in dark alleys she wanted to be comfortable and warm.


End file.
